Wormhole
When you successfully plunder a wormhole, it will reward you with metal, crystal, and gold as well as a chance at dropping Flagship blueprints. Wormholes will send eight waves of identical ships at your fleet. The number of types of ship is always the same for each level of wormhole, so strategies for defeating each wormhole level can be developed. You can check the enemy fleets at any time by scouting a wormhole. This opens immediately and doesn't require sending a hero. Note: XP rewards will vary depending on hero level. i.e. the higher the hero level, the more XP will be rewarded. TechScrolls at Wormholes TechScroll are not always available in Wormholes. Players have to use events to get TechScrolls when they are not available yet in the Wormholes. After an uncertain period of time, they start releasing TechScrolls in Wormholes with different time for each game server. After the Techscrolls are available in the Wormholes, only at certain player Level they start giving out drop rate. For Tech Scroll I, minimum player level is 6. For Tech Scroll II, minimum player level is 9. Here is the list of servers that the TechScroll are already available in Wormholes : Techscroll 1 at W13 - W31, Techscroll 2 at W13 - W30. How to build fleets required to Hunt For Wormholes ☀ Wormhole Hunting FLeet Set Up I use a Frigate fleet set up, to hunt wormholes. In order to get what you need from them like, some flagship blueprints, And tech scrolls as well. Now, if your still a small size yet, then you can start with a smaller fleet for example, use like just 250 or 300 Elite Frigates, in slots 1, 2, 3, and slot 5, then put 500 regular frigates, in slot 4 ok, with your biggest flagship with it. This is good for the lower wormholes from levels 1 to level 4, And once your commanders levels, reach a higher level, and when your total tonnage is a higher level, then you can start to put 750 elite frigates, in slots 1, 2, 3, and slot 5, and put 1500 regular frigates in slot 4. with your biggest flagship. This is good for hunting level 6 wormholes, to collect the tech 1 scrolls, to get 99 of them, to convert to a core tech 1, in order to do the Advanced Engineering research in the research center, to upgrade that, it will allow you to create a 2nd planet platform, to seize your first planet. If you loose ships in slot 5 too, then your flagship is too small yet, So just put regular frigates in slot 5 to, as well until your flagship is a bigger size. Frigates of any kind are super tough in high numbers and are cheap on fuel. You will need some gold to pay for the repairs of your flagship, and stock up on as many regular frigates as you can hold without going into the red in your fuel consumption. 1) Start with WH1's, using either Basic or Elite fighters, and a Leopard 3 or 4 (as long as it's 12k armour). Repeatedly farm them until you have enough Lion parts and have built it to level 15. And explore planets to unlock the unique flagships. 2) You should have elites by the time you have a lvl 15 Lion, so start farming the WH4's. Collect all the tiger blueprints and use them to build up a Thunderbolt (100 planets explored reward) to level 16. 3) Use the Thunderbolt-16 to do WH6's, so that you can collect 99x Tech scroll 1's for your first planet. 4) Once you have the Tech scrolls, you can then continue to farm WH6's to collect enough blueprints to level your Thunderbolt to level 25. It's the highest armoured flagship you can farm wormholes for. 5) If you want to be able to do higher level wormholes with minimum losses you will need a bigger flagship than the Thunderbolt, and you need to research and build up station until you have Ace ships. **** Not all WH's will award both Tiger blueprints and Tech Scrolls. ****For Level 6 WH farming use the following Elite Frigates in slots 1,2,3,4,5 (left to right): 250,250,300,1000,250 and use Thunderbolt preferably merge level 15 or higher. When you find a Lvl 6 WH that gives you both the tiger and the tech scroll, bookmark it and attack it again later in the day. Keep this up to collect all the tech scrolls you need. Losses for the above with a merge level 23 Thunderbolt is 461 Elite Frigates slot 4. The rules of how the mechanics work are listed under the table. The table above shows the fleets which will successfully attack a wormhole and sustain the ship losses at slot 2 approximately as shown. The losses will vary depending up armor and attack bonuses developed. The number of ships in the other slots are needed for minimum tonnage or maximum effect. The goal is to draw as much fire on your flagship without it being destroyed and minimizing ship losses. For this to work you need the following (note: most of the below information is no longer valid because the developers rewrote the code to eliminate the ability to attack wormholes with zero losses shortly after this was originally written): *Flagship which has enough armour to survive all eight waves of enemies, the same flagship can be used for basic, elite and ace set-ups. *Research level doesn't matter, only the armour value of flagship. * You need to send enough ships on attack to kill everything in one round. * The type of ship sent is critical, if you send fighters to a battleship WH you will take higher losses. *Commander skills may adjust the result, so use one that has a relevant skill (Elite Fighter, Elite Frigate, etc), for higher wormholes you will need to have tonnage skill. *You can use different flagships as long as their armour is higher than the armour value listed. *You may need to adjust the number of ships per slot if your flagship has a higher or lower armour value. The trick is to balance out the number of ships per slot so that your flagship is the main thing taking damage (slot 4 will still get hammered). Since a zero loss battle is no longer possible, just ensure your flagship has enough armour value to complete the wormhole, increase it's merge level, or use a bigger flagship. * The same principles should apply regardless of what ships you use; For basic fighters add 40% to the Elite number, and for Aces subtract 40%. : Wormhole Fleets